


While You Sleep

by teamfreewilllover



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Overstimulation, Sleep Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 15:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4526778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena finds Katherine asleep in one of the bedrooms in the Salvatore house, and is about to order her to leave when she see's she's naked and decides to give into pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Sleep

She had heard a soft breathing sound coming from the room for the last five minutes, so she decided to investigate. She soon found the culprit was none other than Katherine Pierce. With a sigh, Elena walked into the room, fully intending to getting rid of Katherine, when she got a closer look. Katherine was completely naked, only a thin sheet covering everything below her waist. This meant that her chest was on show, giving Elena a good view of her ample cleavage. Suddenly her throat went dry and she could feel a familiar wetness in between her thighs. Carefully, she lowered herself onto the bed and dropped her hand onto Katherine's waist. She started to move it upwards until she was touching the underside of the girl's breast, biting her lip she started to grope the breast, feeling the nipple harden under her palm. With her other hand, she lightly brushed her nipple, earning a small sound from Katherine. Growing more confident, she started to pull at the nipple, making Katherine's back arch. Soon she had both her hands on either breast and was roughly pulling at both erect nipples, causing loud moans to fall from Katherine's lips. Slowly, Katherine's hips started to buck, so Elena slowly removed the sheet. She then moved herself in between Katherine's legs and started to part them. She licked her lips at the sight of Katherine's dripping pussy. Opening her legs had obviously just made her wetter because now the girl was thrusting her hips in the air, her wet pussy gleaming in the light. Elena stopped this by pushing her hands down onto Katherine's hips. She then lowered her hand to Katherine's pussy and trailed a finger down her slit, gathering the wetness there. This caused Katherine's head to loll back, and for her to let out a loud groan. Elena slowly dipped her finger into Katherine's pussy, amazed at how wet she was and started to thrust it. Katherine's hips started to buck to the rhythm, her hips coming off the bed each time Elena drove her finger deeper. Katherine was obviously close to coming already, so Elena lowered her head to her pussy, and started to suck at the girls clit. Instantly, Katherine's eyes popped open, now awake.

"W-what? Oh, God...I...Elena!" Katherine cried, as she came onto Elena's face.

However, Elena didn't stop there, instead she inserted another finger into Katherine's pussy and started to lick at her swollen clit.

"N-no, too much" Katherine stuttered, trying to shut her legs, but this only brought Elena's finger's deeper into her.

In response, Elena simply added another finger into Katherine, earning a cry from the girl and started to thrust even harder.

"Do you...really want...me to stop?" Elena asked, between licks.

"Y-yes" Katherine moaned, as she bucked her hips.

With a smirk, Elena sucked hard onto Katherine's clit, brushing against it with her teeth.

"Oh God!" Katherine cried, as she came for a second time.

"Time for round three I think" Elena smirked, as she started to lick harder into Katherine's pussy, as the girl groaned, overstimulated.

"Please...please it's too much..." Katherine trailed off, as started fucking her with her tongue.

"It's just payback, Katherine" Elena stated, as she started to thumb at her clit, loving the sight of Katherine writhing on the bed, completely in her control.

"We're going to have so much fun together" Elena smirked, as she brought her nail roughly down onto Katherine's clit.


End file.
